


Slime

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Modification, Consentacles, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Magic, Monstrous Transformation, Porn with Feelings, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kei is an adventurer who has returned to his hometown after four years. Now retired, they say, he has come home a hero but he knows better. He knows of the foul and amoral deeds he had done to bring him to such an elevated status. Feeling nostalgic, for where it all started, he visited the cave on the outside of town and muses over the beginning of his adventure. It is there, he meets an unusual Slime Monster which has proclaimed that it is in love with him.





	Slime

   It had been four years since Kei had last visited this cave by his tiny hometown. Since those four years, it had been a long journey wrought with hard won battles and riches beyond compare. He was almost nostalgic, as he mused over the four or so fights he won in this battle and the tiny pieces of gold he earned from it. On one of those first few days of his journey, he had thought himself to be at the beginning of an insurmountable quest that would surely get him killed.

   And yet, here he was, returning to the place in which it had all started. He still remembers how used to incorrectly grip that childlike sword. A wry smile smeared across his face as he checks his holster: a jewel-encrusted blade with a dull, firefly-like glow imbued with both holy and unholy forces. It was perfect.

   The cave was lit by ever-burning torches: orange and flickering but strangely bright. There was a damp smell in the air, the same damp smell found in any cave really, and the walls seemed a little wet as they were rough.

   Kei drew in further into the cave. There were five rooms and a single corridor wound through them all. He was mostly interested in the fifth room because, if memory served correct, then it should have a treasure chest that was empty. Kei wanted to honour his beginnings and honour the next hero to take up shield and sword against forces unknown; he wanted to donate some of his winnings to that emptied treasure chest.

   There hadn’t been any creatures in the area, Kei realised. He supposed his presence was enough of a ward than it was four years ago wherein anything small and clawed thought his sixteen-year-old self to be an easy meal. Of course, his deft skill with a blade would prove himself to be more than an easy come sellsword. He had the makings of a true hero, or so the fortune teller told him upon his sixteenth birthday.

   It was still hard to believe.

   Kei entered the last room. Upon entering, the dingy brown treasure chest with faux gold locks caught his eye immediately. He drew to it and ran his fingers over the dome of its lid. He half smiled. He could remember his trepidation upon seeing it four years ago; he remembered concern that it may have been a Mimic and he remembered the delight of finding exactly fifteen gold coins inside it. Nowadays, fifteen gold coins was pittance; a child’s allowance.

   The fifth room was the most brightly lit out of all the rooms but Kei’s eyes didn’t need to adjust. It was exactly as how he had remembered it: grey-blue, stone walls and a collection of rocks dripping from above. The torches in this room though did not burn orange like in the previous rooms; like in the previous years like Kei could have sworn. Instead, the flames burnt a sickly green.

   The pale scent of smoke did not catch upon Kei’s senses. He frowned. He inhaled deeper: fresh water and something else, something he could place but it was poignant and lovely. He strained his ears.

   A slow and gentle sloshing, not unlike that of a coursing river pounding on a bank. Muffled footsteps and a growing, flirtatious smell. His stomach wrenched and confusion thickened. These were tell-tale signs of a monster making an appearance but he was uncertain as to what kind. There would be no monsters in this area that would choose to trifle with him.

   Kei straightened up and turned around. His eyes widened and he had never seen a creature quite like the one which had approached the end of the corridor. It just crept into light; it was shy with shining eyes.

   ‘It’s you… It’s really you!’ the creature gasped.

   The creature had a sing-song voice. It strung together words that seemed unnatural for its engorged tongue; too foreign for its rubbery voicebox. Still, it was clearly capable of thorough thought so it had to be sentient. Kei was becoming all the more confused by this creature.

   Had it not been for this creature’s transparency and seemingly luminescent, pale green skin, Kei would have assumed that it was some sort of magical or enchanted human. But, no, it appeared quite monstrously but it was doing quite a good job at concealing its more unsightly elements of its presence. It was humanoid, that was for certain. It stood up on two, bipedal legs but it was balanced out by a thick tail. It’s body was opaque but it bore a mottled face, shoulders, and thighs; it was half wrapped up in some sort of woolen, navy cloak and the insignias embroidered into the garment indicated demonic wizardry.

   ‘Me?’ Kei echoed.

   ‘You are Kei, correct?’ the creature asked.

   ‘Yes, I am he.’ Kei affirmed.

   The creature grinned at the news and Kei noticed that it had no teeth; just gums. Kei wasn’t unnerved by this observation but it certainly wove together more and more questions. He truly could not categorise the monster he had encountered.

   The creature came closer. It walked unevenly and its tail swung slightly. The monster seemed utterly starstruck; its eyes glistened. Kei observed that its eyes were really quite beautiful as they were a lovely shade of green that evoked memories of some of the most unearthly forests Kei had ever has had the dual pleasure and misfortune of trekking through.

   ‘I… I can’t believe it…’ the creature began to blubber.

   From its eyes, a foam began to leak and drip down its round cheeks.

   Kei swallowed awkwardly. ‘Are you… alright?’

   ‘Seeing you again, being able to talk with you… it makes the four years I spent in hiding and in travel worth it. I thought I would die before I… before I got to say all these words I’ve been thinking - thinking! - of for the last four years. It… It has been four years right? Madame Kiyoko says it’s been four years on the human calendar… for, um, for me… it has felt like an eternity.’

   ‘What are you?’ Kei asked, abruptly, rudely. But once that first question of his pierced the air, a seeming hundred more followed: ‘I’ve never seen a monster like you before? Why do have you wished to seek me? Who are you? Who is this Madame Kiyoko?’

   The creature wiped away its tears and a beautiful fragrance burst from where its tears hit the ground and seemed to foam vivaciously in a last effort to preserve itself from dissipating. It fizzed slightly before quietening and becoming nothing.

   The creature smiled. ‘Tadashi.’

   He enunciated the word beautifully; like he had been practicing.

   ‘My name is Tadashi.’ he took a breath and that smile widened; eyes crinkling at the corners with sheer joy. ‘Four years ago, we met and you spared me from you swordplay. In fact, you used your swordplay to protect me but, but I don’t believe you did it on purpose; that I will admit. I… I used to be an ordinary Slime Monster and you spared me… heck, you saved me, um, actually. Those Goblins had been picking on me and you slew them and spared me. For… For four years I have wanted to thank you. So… Thank you.’

   He bowed graciously to Kei. He rose back and there was a strange pink colour in his heavily spotted, green cheeks. Tadashi became fidgety.

   ‘In order to convince you of my thanks, I sought out Madame Kiyoko, a powerful daemon sorceress and she transmogrified my monstrosity and converted it into humanity but… but Slimes don’t have much of, well, either so it didn’t work as nicely as if I were a Lycan or something… Tsukishima Kei!’ Tadashi’s voice went from conversational to a yell. ‘Will you please accept me as your lover; I have come to seduce you! For four years, I have harboured a love in my heart for you and I understand if you do not requite it but please, please acknowledge me and all that you have spurred me to do!’

  ‘Alright.’ Kei replied, cooly, casually.

  ‘Huh?’ Tadashi paused in his rant.

   ‘I mean, heroes have come back with stranger bedfellows.’ Kei said. ‘I’m curious about you, to be honest. A unique specimen, never before, and all for me? I feel beyond flattered.’

   ‘You mean it?’ Tadashi bounced as he stood; jiggling a little bit thanks to his gelantious-like composition of body. ‘You really mean it?’

   ‘Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.’ Kei replied.

   ‘Oh!’ Tadashi gasped. ‘So, um, what… now?’

   ‘Did you say you wished to seduce me?’ Kei asked.

   He dramatically flounced his cloak and unpinned it from his shoulder. It fluttered back, over the treasure chest. He sat down on it and spread his legs.

   ‘I - I mean, I did…’ Tadashi agreed.

   ‘Well, why not… indulge? I am most curious about that peculiar body of yours.’ Kei licked his lips.

   ‘This isn’t even close to what I envisioned would happen if I were to confess feelings for a human…’ Tadashi said but he drew in closer.

   His body swayed slightly as he came closer. He left a slimy trail behind him wherein flowers did bloom briefly from nothingness then withered; suffocated by the noxiously sweet-scented goop that oozed from every pore of his body.

   ‘What did you envision, tell me?’

   ‘A violent refusal. One in which my head did roll.’ Tadashi confessed.

   ‘I have hung up my sword for good. I wish to concede into anonymity, to be honest.’ Kei replied. ‘Perhaps take on a full-time lover, one to spend all my remaining days within normalcy, a tranquil sort of domesticity and safety. Is that something you would be interested in, dearest Tadashi?’

   Tadashi giggled; a sound not unlike the rustle of leaves in a breeze. His cheeks hued pink once more.

   ‘I would be most interested in that, Kei, should you find feelings for a creature like me.’

   ‘I believe I already have.’

   As Tadashi came closer, Kei was assaulted by that smell but he couldn’t get enough of it. To say it was an “intoxicating” smell would be an understatement. There was nothing like it. It was a thick, sweet smell that was evocative of all the fruits and flowers of tropical lands abroad.

   Tadashi rid himself of his cloak. He situated himself in Kei’s lap; hands over his shoulders. Their foreheads touched. He was well aware that he was secreting all over Kei but Kei didn’t seem to mind that his clothes were drinking in the thick, syrupy slime that Tadashi produced or that he was becoming sticky.

   ‘Curiosity and lust are not the emotions I was speaking of.’ Tadashi said as he pressed a kiss unto Kei’s lips.

   Tadashi was human-like in physique but physique alone. His skin was perpetually wet and glossy; almost covered in a film. Kei could see into Tadashi’s eyes and see all his inner workings; the inner workings of a generic Slime Monster, really. It was not necessarily grotesque but it was unnerving to see all the sparks of Tadashi’s thoughts in his opaque head; the crown of which was covered in tendrils in clumps, not unlike hair.

   Kei licked slime off of Tadashi’s lips. It was sugary, saccharine, but he loved it. He loved the fruity tang that permeated the whole of his mouth. He smiled and kissed back onto Tadashi’s lips, hungrily. He drew back.

   ‘But such emotions can turn to more, is that not what you want?’ Kei asked.

   ‘I want that more than anything else in the world.’ Tadashi replied in all sincerity.

   ‘I’ve never had anyone proclaim such earnest love for me before…’ Kei replied.

   ‘I’ve never had anyone save me before.’ Tadashi replied.

   ‘I think we’ll be an excellent match.’

   ‘I feel the same way.’

   They began to kiss again. It was an awkward smush of lips: goopy and out of synch but they slowly relaxed into each other. Kei held tightly onto Tadashi’s waist and deepened the kiss. Every feeling was unique and Kei had thought, it should have been repulsive but instead, he adored every strange sensation upon him.

   Tadashi was cool to the touch; like a pond in the morning. But he felt more akin to something gelatinous. It made for an odd sensation but Kei earnestly adored it. He liked to drip with whatever Tadashi’s secretion was; become sticky and wet with it. He couldn’t get enough of the touch, smell, or taste.

   As for taste, it was sweeter than honey but slightly less viscous. Obviously, it bore more weight than water but it was still quite thick. And it tasted divine, heavenly: of all the fruits and sweets of the world and more.

   Their kissing was lovely. There was a virginal, uncertain innocence to it. There was the application of fantasy meeting the awkward reality of what lusty touch was truly like. But it was bizarre. No matter how hard they kissed, neither became breathless. Their exhalation and inhalation in perfect synchronicity; replenishing the other as Tadashi breathed carbon dioxide and exhaled oxygen whereas Kei breathed oxygen and exhaled carbon dioxide. It was intriguing. Perfect.

   Kei ran his hands over Tadashi’s shoulders. He was soft and his skin seemed to ripple with disruption but he made no distress from it. It was peculiar. Kei began to take more of his clothes off. Tadashi took interest in some anatomical differences between them during their interrupted kissing as Kei unbuttoned his blouse and discarded it.

   Tadashi took his turn to investigate Kei’s skin. It was firm and warm. It had perk nipples: a musty pink-brown in colour against the pale olive of his skin. Tadashi dragged his finger, squishy and almost nub-like over, Kei’s clavicle. He shivered but smiled. Tadashi then took interest in Kei’s nipples; rubbing them over.

   ‘Humans reproduce sexually, through live birth. I was told that I could inseminate but I could not be inseminated.’ Tadashi informed Kei.

   ‘Interesting.’ Kei replied.

   Tadashi cupped the sides of Kei’s face; fingertips grazing his hairline. Tadashi looked him in the eye; past the glasses that crossed his face. Tadashi found that Kei’s hair was stiff. He half smiled.

   ‘I was also warned that I might carry peculiar contagions of magic. After all, Slime Monsters don't contain much monstrosity or humanity so Madame Kiyoko had struggled to transmogrify me but she managed and she warned me that I may end up steal some of that of you, should you agree to become to my arousal. After all, Slimes - even Slimes like myself - don't reproduce sexually and yet, I have been given the ability to anyway. I fear that… I fear that-’

   Tadashi’s hesitant murmurings were cut off by a passionate kiss. Kei licked off Tadashi’s secretions off his lips and swallowed. He relished that sweet taste.

   ‘Stranger things have happened to humans. That's our fault, we enjoy testing what it means to be human. So long as you don't kill me, I give you permission to do whatever because you have utterly seduced me.’ Kei explained.

   ‘Kei…’ Tadashi murmured, eyes foaming.

   He fervently kissed Kei. Kei’s cock twinged as his arousal was further inflamed by having Tadashi’s slimy tongue penetrate his mouth in a fervent kiss. Kei drew back and a strange string of saliva and slime hung between their panting mouths. Tadashi’s body grew hot and he was producing more secretions. They were growing sweeter and stronger in scent. It drove Kei wild with lust. He wanted it all.

   ‘Tadashi, would you be ready for something… very human.’ Kei said.

   Tadashi smiled. ‘Yes! Absolutely.’ he replied excitedly. ‘Show me everything you can as my human lover.’

   ‘Do you have a hole I can penetrate then?’ Kei asked.

   ‘Yes.’ Tadashi replied.

   ‘Perfect. I promise to be slow, gentle, you’ll be total control, I promise.’

   ‘Fantastic.’

   Tadashi stood up. At his feet, flowers bloomed in viscous puddles of jade green slime. He had left a very darkened wet patch on the fabric of Kei’s trousers. Kei rid himself of his trousers and his erection sprang free.

   ‘You don't have a cock, do you Tadashi?’ Kei asked, eyeing up Tadashi’s groin.

   ‘No but I have something you may find interesting.’

   Tadashi embarrassedly separated his legs. Kei’s eyes widened as he watched Tadashi unwind a chunk of flesh. Upon his groin, something like a flower bloomed, it bore bright pink petals, but beneath a tentacle-like appendage was revealed. Strips of flesh drew back from the fat on his thighs; another two tentacles. Kei licked his lips.

   ‘That is certainly interesting.’ Kei agreed.

   Tadashi settled in Kei’s lap. The tentacles of his legs wound around Lei’s, binding him in a sort of floral bondage. The tentacles were soft and squishy but a part of Tadashi. Kei feared if he struggled, he may hurt Tadashi. His most phallic tentacle, the one that had unwound from between his legs was as agile as a tongue. It flicked around Kei’s cock. It wound around it, teased and bound him. Tadashi jerked Kei slightly.

   ‘I think you are far more interesting.’ Tadashi whispered into Kei’s ear.

   He nibbled the lobe slightly. He stroked the skin behind the cartilage of Kei’s ear.

   Tadashi cupped Kei's cock. His cock reached out and nudged about the petals upon Tadashi’s groin. Tadashi giggled slightly at the odd twitching. The human, sexual reproductive organ was firm and warm beneath his cool, gooey fingertips. Tadashi stroked Kei. He inadvertently slathered Kei in his viscous, green solution. Kei adored how his cock looked in Tadashi's hands, dripping inside a thick, dripping layer of slime. It was utterly erotic but it was the thought of pleasuring Tadashi's tentacle that truly became Kei's sexual fantasy.

   Tadashi's tentacle slithered up between their faces. It was mobile and agile. It was shiny and somewhat dark in colour. Kei licked the tip and Tadashi whined.

   ‘That feels… really good; I’m very sensitive there.’ Tadashi mewled. His voice was thick with his breaths and lust; he secreted more of his slime from off his neck and shoulders and perhaps that was in correlation. It glooped down his sides and maddened Kei’s sexual fantasy.

   ‘Fascinating.’ Kei replied and his licking became more thorough. He was not shy to swallow any liquids that Tadashi exuded for it tasted like the perfect nectar.

   Tadashi's tentacle responded to Kei's lips by penetrating his mouth; Tadashi's was shy yet so eagerly virginal in his lust and love. His tentacle padded at the parts of Kei's human mouth that was foreign. Kei could have choked on Tadashi's tentacle and have been thankful but Tadashi’s gentle nature prevented such roughness. So, instead, he drew back slightly.

   Tadashi leaned in slightly. He kissed his tentacle and blood rushes insanely inside of Kei. Kei leaned in also. He and Tadashi kissed around Tadashi's tentacle. It was hot: open mouths and slow, awkward clashing. Tongues flickered in and around mouths, around the tentacle. Kei touched himself and encouraged Tadashi's touch upon his own cock also.

   ‘I would never wish harm upon you, I only desire your pleasure; I hope you know that.’ Tadashi shyly murmured as he drew back.

   His tentacle flicked about, receded slightly. It was drenched in both slime and human saliva, Kei fantasied about what it would be like to have such an appendage to touch him. What it would be like to have such an appendage inside of him but he listened to Tadashi intently despite his distracting lust.

   ‘Well, I want to make you feel amazing, tell me how I can do that.’ Kei replied.

   ‘Penetrate me, show me that human affection you alluded to earlier. I want to cum.’ Tadashi replied.

   ‘I’ll try my hardest.’ Kei replied

   Tadashi laced his arms over Kei’s bare, slick shoulders. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Tadashi lifted himself slightly. His tentacle drew back slightly. Kei’s cock rose slightly. He prodded around slightly and soon, Tadashi lowered himself onto Kei’s cock.

   Tadashi’s hole was pliant and lubricated. Kei was able to glide into him, his testes met with the petals upon Tadashi’s crotch area. Tadashi’s tentacle continued to unravel and wound around Kei’s waist and began to poke at Kei’s ass. Softening him and attempting its own penetration.

   Tadashi was tight but not in a bad way. It was like his body almost sealed around Kei’s cock. His insides seemed to be the same, viscous texture as his skin but far more pliant and liquid-like. Kei wasn't completely sure how to describe it but each thrust was absorbed and rippled through Tadashi. It was amazing. Tadashi mewled.

   Tadashi’s tentacle was slick with secretions. It easily penetrated Kei. It was a painless sensation but it felt so good. It was almost like a tongue in softness but it was more flexible than a finger. It went so deep and it drew out such guttural noises from Kei.

   Kei moaned into Tadashi’s mouth. The sweet scent between them was slightly tainted by salt, by Kei’s sweat. Their odours melded and produced something else.

   Tadashi's fingers raked through the hair at the back of Kei’s head. It still remained stiff.

   Kei’s hands groped along Tadashi’s back. He stroked the base of Tadashi’s tail. It was thick and slimy. His tail flicked about as Kei was affectionate with it. His tail dripped with slime and Kei liked scraping slight patterns on Tadashi’s skin before more of his slime slid down and erased the drawing. Still, Kei’s defy fingers were pleasurable on Tadashi’s skin.

   Kei thrusted shallowly. Over his thighs, slime dripped down. His legs remained amorously constructed by Tadashi’s other tentacles. He relished the slight hug upon his skin. His skin burned pleasurably; he knew he was building to him climax.

   Kei’s lips drifted down Tadashi’s cheek before eventually settling upon Tadashi's clavicle. Kei licked over a seemingly sensitive spot on Tadashi's filmy skin. He drank up the sweet secretion and attempted to embed a hickey on Tadashi but his wet and soft skin was resistant such tongue lashings but still, Tadashi melted beneath Kei’s lips.

   As they amorously kissed upon each other bodies, they drew closer to a climax. It had been a drawn out but ultimately impassioned. It had been strange awkward with the bizarre physiological differences between but through tentative communication, they had come to a sweetened understanding that did not mar the tender eroticism of their nude and goopy touches. Tadashi had been like putty for Kei but it had been difficult to bring him to that closeness of orgasm, unlike Kei. Kei had been quick to the friction of an orgasm, and consequently had cummed first.

   It was virginal. Perhaps a touch clumsy even but Kei felt it all. From the first glance from Tadashi’s lovely eyes, he had sensed the spark of attraction. Upon his “seduction”, the spark turned to a flame: lusty and fervent in the deepest parts of Kei’s emotions. Beneath the saccharine influence of Tadashi’s scents and slimes, Kei had been strangely enchanted. Dare he say it but he was lured like a fly to a Venus flytrap plant; drawn in by the noxiously sweet scent. He marveled at the flavours Tadashi had gifted him. The beautiful flavours of fruits and flowers. Even now as he orgasmed, as he ejaculated, he marveled at the smell he was utterly ensnared by.

   Kei's ejaculation sprayed out inside of Tadashi. His cum thinned out inside of Tadashi's insides; ultimately absorbed.

   Tadashi groaned. His hole widened and Kei pulled back. Kei slid out slightly from Tadashi. Slick goo dripped out from Tadashi and wetted Kei’s lap. Kei whined lustily to which Tadashi bodily responded.

   An unusual liquid pulsated inside of Tadashi’s appendage. It surged through him, coursed through him. His legs and tail bounced. His slippery tentacles continued to constrict Kei's legs. Kei smiled widely as he relished the gush of fluid and its entry into him.

   From the back of Tadashi’s head, another two tentacle-like appendages unfurled from beneath his hair; his locks of leaves and flowers. Kei grabbed them, unthinkingly, and Tadashi whined. These tentacles were firmer than the ones constricting his legs; than the one penetrating him anally. Perhaps they were more like annetane than tentacles but Kei was no expert; especially not on the physiology of such an anomaly like Tadashi. They were slightly warm but so wet; dripping with sweet and viscous solution. Tadashi appeared not in distress despite the sensitivity. Kei wound these tentacles around the palms of his hands and pulled down slightly. Another burst of fluid built up inside of Tadashi’s phallic tentacle and he moaned.

   The fluid Tadashi had released was quite thick; as viscous as honey. It was coloured a pale green and rife with clumps of pollen. Kei could feel it inside him. The pollen stuck inside him as the fluid sloshed around. A second surge of fluid gushed from Tadashi’s tentacle. Kei moaned freely as he accepted the pleasure that came with the strange liquid. His back arched and Tadashi continued to push through so Kei could feel every drop of the fluid. Kei's eyes clenched close and he whined. Memories of four years ago played amid the phosphenes in his personal darkness of his eyes.

   He remembered. Kei remembered Tadashi. He remembered it perfectly, that fateful day from four years ago. Breath hitched in his throats and his toes flexed. His cock twitched as he was refreshed in arousal.

   It had been the low draw of dual, Kei now remembered. He had spent the entire day practicing his swordsmanship. He had hacked and slashed his way through the forest outside the cave he and Tadashi were currently engaged in coitus in together. Kei had spent most the day in the forest and was exhausted but he encountered two hideous Goblins and a strange, floral Slime. The Goblins were attacking the cowering Slime with branches. Kei hadn't meant anything heroic when he lashed out against those Goblins. It had been a random attack for experience and Kei chose not to slay that Slime - Tadashi - because he had thought there would be no experience to reap.

   How cruel, Kei reflects as he becomes lost in his orgasm and in the echoes of Tadashi’s. It was unbelievable. Kei could clearly remember Tadashi's form from four years prior. He had been amorphous blob; a sickly, lime green with bulging eyes. And now?

   Now he was beautiful and performing such pleasure with Kei. And Kei could not be more overjoyed over senseless sloth as it had led to this but it was bittersweet. Cruelty had led to this connection and Kei, Kei was human but his heart monstrous. He was cruel and inhuman with the guise of a hero.

   In the four years that Kei had journeyed to become a hero, he had committed both atrocities and acts of sublime courage. To become the one to save them all, Kei had slain in prophetic name and reaped the blood of both the pure and villains. In the back of his mouth, he could taste the bile of regret over his actions; all whilst under the sweet haze of Tadashi’s scents.

   ‘Your so beautiful, Kei.’ Tadashi moaned, breathy and sincere. He had such a lovely voice, Kei could listen to its dulcet tones for hours without end.

   ‘Not as beautiful as you.’ Kei replied.

  Kei kissed Tadashi. He drank Tadashi's secretions and swallowed. It cleansed the disgusting tastes of his past. Kei licked the insides of Tadashi's toothless mouth; he pressed his own tongue upon Tadashi's. His whole body ached with weary pleasure.

   Tadashi drew back slightly. Once more, his fingers grazed the crown of Kei’s head. His eyes glistened.

   ‘I'm sorry, Kei.’ he whimpered.

   ‘For what…?’ Kei replied, his voice low as his lips drifted over Tadashi's jawline and kissed upon his neck. He drank yet more of Tadashi's delicious, sweet secretions. At the base of his spine, he felt pure magic course through him and it felt so, so good. The secretions Tadashi had funneled inside of Kei from his tentacle seemed to thin but the pollen remained. From the pollen, something bloomed inside of Kei. He could feel petals inside of him but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was strangely pleasurable.

   Tadashi didn't reply but then, Kei felt it. The flowers released something inside of him before turning to liquid-like nothingness.

   He smiled, shaky, as he shed a tear from pain. Kei turned over his hand and watched as his fingernails changed. They burst from his skin and turned over; hooked. His nails turned to claws. His foot burst from his boot. His five toes became two, large toes and on the heel of his foot, a claw grew. His foot became more adept to creeping on their tips than flatly like a human. His ass ached. He felt his spine lengthen and his skin stretch. A tail became the reason for such pain and transformations at the base of his spine. Patches of his skin doubled over and became iridescent; became scales. Protrusions studded his shoulder blades and upon his elbows, feathers the colour of moonlight bloomed. Kei growled. His voice morphed. His teeth moved inside his jaw. They changed shape and became sharp and rocky. They became not unlike uncut moonstones.

   ‘What's happening?’ Kei asked.

   He flexed his toes. They were stiff and awkward to move. His tail twitched, he didn't seem to be able to move it. Kei hazarded a glance over his shoulder; past the opaque protrusions and he saw a tail - his tail. It wouldn't even be one-quarter of the length Tadashi's was and yet, it was so heavy and thick. It was covered in blue-black scales that shone and gleamed.

   Kei kind of liked it but he didn't know how to verbalise it. His tongue felt foreign in his mouth and he realised why. He had two tongues in his mouth why. The pain subsides and he was lulled back to serenity by Tadashi's flowery scents. He breathed it in deeply.

   Tadashi's tentacle drew back from Kei’s ass. It encoiled around Kei's tail; stroked him, soothed him. In his lap, Kei's cock became erect. It rubbed against Tadashi's flower.

   ‘The residual magic transformed you. I've… I’ve turned you into a monster.’ Tadashi explained, his voice wobbled.

   Kei pressed an uncertain kiss upon Tadashi's goopy lips. He smiled.

   ‘You fascinate me, Tadashi. You are strange and wonderful. More peculiar things have happened to heroes at journey. If anything, you have revealed the true me. I am not the hero people think I am. If anything, you - a simple monster - are more human than I.’ Kei replied.

   Kei tilted Tadashi's head up slightly.

   ‘You are everything I have ever wanted.’ Tadashi said. ‘But can I even give you what you want? You said you wanted normalcy and comfort, and my inadvertent transgressions against you cannot give you that now.’

   ‘False.’ Kei said. ‘Even in this peculiar body, even in your peculiar body, we can still have that. I am certain of it. Please, Tadashi, let us have that life together. So long as I am by your side, able to learn more about you, I will be beyond satisfied.’

   ‘Kei…’ Tadashi whimpered.

  Tadashi threw his hands around Kei and kissed him fervently. For a third time, Tadashi ran his fingers through Kei’s hair but his hair had turned to feathers; in a crest that was almost akin to that of a cockatiel.

   Kei kissed back. He was not afraid of his new body. He was still him but he was oddly cleansed of the foul deeds of his past. This body seemed to suit him better anyway; even though his legs ached and his teeth no longer fitted in his mouth as they should. He was still able to remain gentle with Tadashi and that was all that mattered.

   Kei was uncertain of why this feeling burgeoned inside of him but it was true and fervent. He was utterly certain about the implications of this feeling. Tadashi was his soul mate. It was without a shadow of a doubt. Kei could feel such a powerful connection to Tadashi from the deepest parts of his emotions. It was love. And Kei couldn’t help but admire that passion. He couldn’t help but admire Tadashi. The strange and wonderful Slime Monster that was his Tadashi.

   What a beautiful, lurid lover Kei had taken and he could not be more blessed for it; slimy tentacles and all.


End file.
